clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dogdude87
--Flystar55555 00:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Administration I'm happy that you're volunteering to be an administrator. However, and this is a bit awkward for me to say, the quality of your edits isn't all that great. You frequently make spelling and grammar mistakes, but if you're willing to try to improve them, then I might make you an administrator sometime. Thanks for understanding. V-Rex 03:09, 4 June 2007 (UTC) sorry but i have an old keyboard i will gladly try to fix my errorsDogdude87 20:30, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to have some help updating events and such. Just see User:V-Rex#Wiki Checkup List for some things you can do. V-Rex 13:38, 15 June 2007 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! You have been invited to my society! --Ocnarf rocks 12:58, 17 June 2007 (UTC) New Pirate Catalogue Image No, we don't need a new image for this. People have made this mistake before with other catalogues. We only need an example image to show people basically what the catalogue looks like. V-Rex 04:41, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Sysop You are now a sysop! V-Rex 19:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Club Penguin Blog Thank you for tiding up the page, Club Penguin Blog. It really does look better now! But I was still wondering, do we really need this page? Maybe we should have a page like 'Club Penguin.com', describing everything about the website, including the blog. What do you think? Robbsi 05:21, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah I think that we should have your idea for a 'Club Penguin.com' page. Dogdude87 12:04, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Thansk for fixing up the page I made...--Barkjon 01:00, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Barkjon the Sysop I know you don't totally want me to be a sysop, Dogdude87, but I'm trying my hardest to be a good sysop. I know its a BIG responsibility, and you think that I will probably delete good pages and good edits, but I'll try to remember to ask people first. If you have any other good info for me, please put it on my user talk page. --Barkjon 22:11, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Template How did you put the user box on the bottom of your user page? If you have an answer, please post it at the forum in the Help Desk.--Barkjon 18:17, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ill put it on your page for you Dogdude87 20:41, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Barkjon's Band You've been invited to my band!!! P.S. If you join,please put your name and instrument(s) on my user page at the "band" section of it.--Barkjon 18:23, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Vacation hey guys i was away what did i miss. Dogdude87 00:50, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Religon The reason I ignored it was because I accepted it. I just did not want to talk about my faith. I am proud of it and try to witness whenever possible. I am sorry I offended you :(. TurtleShroom 22:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Power I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you. TurtleShroom 22:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Turnre04 On my talk page, Turnre04 requested to be an administrtor. I wanted to know if you agree with my choice to grant his request. Well, I say Tunre04 to be an admin. Check out more of my reasons on the page: Club Penguin Wiki: Request for Administration.--Barkjon 18:01, 17 November 2007 (UTC) I've been in florida for the last week and if you guys think he has been editing well make him a sysop Dogdude87 21:01, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Gamertag, ect! I got your friend request. I really wanted to make friends with you, but I'm on Family Settings, so my dad(who was at work) has to enter in a password for it, and plus, my mom only wants me to make friends with people I personally know(such as my uncle, who's on my friend list, and currently the only one on there...). I'm really sorry ,but no offense, ok? ;)--~Barkjon | talk 22:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Merry Christmas I've worked quite hard on this template, but I still can't fix it. Anyway, I hope that you have a Christmas filled with joy and a happy new year! Robbsi 06:30, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Re:Too old No-one is too old to go to CPWiki and CP itself. I mean look at Robbsi, he is 14 and still going! Don't leave!LB22 20:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry guys I really dont like CP too much any more and I dont want to pay another 6 bucks a month because I have to pay for x box live, my cell phone and my gamefly stuff Dogdude87 20:34, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Robbsi isn't 14, I think he's 12. But TurtleShroom is 14. Please don't leave. However, I know what you mean by not having enough money. well, bye. -- Barkjon 22:08, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Dogdude87! Hey I'm Sk8r95black, and I'm 12 also I would luv to meet u on the server half pipe sum time!I luv to skateboard, play guitar, play xbox, wii, and alot of other stuff! c ya l8r mayb!! Good To See You!!! It's good to have you back Dogdude remember me Dunklebug? Always bugging the sysops to be a sysop well I am finally a sysop and I say I was pretty upset when you left NOT mad but SAD. I just wanted to say in the time I've been on this wiki & see people quit I've never seen somebody come back (Excluding LB22 He Almost Quit) but that to all ofus here at the Club Penguin Wiki proves your friendship with people on the wiki and your loyalty to the wiki. I'm sure you've seen that we lost a great person on this wiki...Robbsi. Yes to experience this was quite sad but we have hope and he even said that he may do a few edits but that's basically it for him on this wiki. Not much has changed since you left but TurtleShroom & Barkjon being the new webmasters in replacement for Robbsi & a few new people becoming sysops & such but Mrperson777 & LB22 not sure on how long they have been but know for sure it hasn't been that long. We could really use your help because we have kinda been in an era of VANDALISM for some time now & due to me getting my tonsils taken out today (Which Hurts SOO BAD!! =-I will be idle unless i feel better and we need all the people we can get to patrol because Vandalisms been at a pretty big high right now. Ok it all comes down to this again but from all of us here at The Club Penguin Wiki were very proud that you came back because you proved your loyalty you have for this wiki and for the second time............................... WELCOME TO THE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI!!! Have A Nice Day! =- Dunklebug 03:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sonic the Puffle All my puffles are named after Sonic characters, too! Ozker Please May I be a rollback? please? You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:38, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Consider the Following... Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 03:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Happyface the sysop.. Hi. I'm happyface414. I think you'll know me from the Club Penguin Wiki Get Together. I am a rollback and would like to be a sysop. I have three good votes on Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship. Can I be a sysop? I also have many good edits. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 21:58, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Sharkbate Rollback Hi Dogdude, can I become a rollback? I've done over 700 gifts. Sharkbate 17:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Come back! Dude come back! We need you back. [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 06:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) PS:You probally do not know me